The Lucky
by AmethystKR
Summary: After Anna's group is killed off by a hunter, she discovers just how crazy she really is. Violent, disturbing, amusing, cursing, and strong sexual themes. hunter x OC. Reviews are love for a writer's soul.
1. Awaken

Disclaimer: It's obvious that I do not own any of the Left 4 Dead characters.

Now just to warn you, this is some serious messed up shit. So if you don't like messed up shit, turn back now. If you do, enjoy, you twisted freak.

* * *

If it didn't feel like my body was about to die on me, there would be no other way I could have fallen asleep.

In all honestly, as was shocked when I awoke later in bed I was momentarily using as my own, thinking that I would never be able to sleep ever again in my life after what I had went through.

I guess for once my mind was too exhausted to process nightmares but if the infected didn't personally take me out soon, my mind was sure as hell going to do it for them.

But I was shaking as if I had left the window open on a chilly winter night in North Dakota where I use to spend the summer with my father.

It was never really summer in North Dakota to me since I lived with the rest of my family in Arizona when I wasn't with my dad.

Thinking of my family left an unsettling knot forming in my stomach.

I felt my small stomach churn with what was left of the caned dinner I had found in the small kitchen.

I'd give anything for the simplicity of the old days, but it was useless to dwell on such thoughts now if I wanted to live to see tomorrow.

Actually, I wasn't sure if I did.

I shut my eyes tightly, willing away my trembles, before I sighed loudly to myself.

With my old group you weren't allowed to sigh, especially if we were stuck waiting for the infected hordes to disperse outside what we called the safe room.

There were only two others beside me, both men, leaving me to feel like the weakest link in a chain of testosterone with my small womanly body.

I had to learn to carry my own weight so as not to bring us all down and I had to learn quickly.

Though in the end, I still managed to fail them.

* * *

Do not worry! If you are so all up in this go to the next chapter.

That's where the real fun starts. This is just a warm up to get you all ready.

This is a short story. This is one of four chapters :3


	2. Relive the Past

The beginning of the end? Only myself and God knows, and he was looking at me weird the entire time I was writing. That's a pal for you.

* * *

We were looking for supplies in one of the apartment complexes on the main road when we stumbled onto a boomer, those boiled infested, blubbering fat fucks that enjoyed vomiting in your general direction.

It hadn't seen us, which was luck because we were nearly out of ammo for our guns we had raided from a gun shop two blocks down.

That had been a week ago.

Two blocks in own week, that sounded pathetic when you sat down to think about it.

We snuck around it like one of those witches' and went up the next flight of stairs and searched a few of the room's one at a time. If we had one more survivor we could have split up in groups of two, saving time, but we weren't that lucky.

Damien, the group's leader you could say, was ahead of me and Kane, who took up the tail. I was use to being in the middle, even though I realized they thought I couldn't cover their backs.

We were at the end of the hall after recovering four cans of soup and I small pistol loaded with a box of ammo to go with it, the box was almost empty. I wonder if someone was using it, shooting at the infected as it tore down the door.

Maybe it was a love one; that would have been hard.

But a moment hesitation was all a monster needed but then again there was no body.

I had a serious overly acted imagination.

The last door was still closed when we came to it.

Normally that meant one of three things: the room was empty because common infected had yet to master door knobs, or that there were infected inside for the same reason, or that an intelligent infected was silently waiting inside for some unsuspecting survivor.

Damien motioned us closer to the door and we all listened intently for any movement on the other side. It was quiet.

"Anna, back up," Damien whispered as he gently prodded me to move.

I rolled my eyes but did as he said. I would have a word with him the next time it was safe to argue. I was no child and I would prove it one way or the other.

I moved over so Kane could take my place beside Damien and to the window that overlooked the street and the fire escape. I inspected the latch to see if it was rusted or broken if we needed a quick exit.

It looked descent, even if slightly neglected. The street in front looked clear, that was a plus.

The sound of the creaking door brought my attention back to the two men in front of me. Their weapons at the ready, Kane pushed the door with the head of his assault rifle and quickly inspected the dark room.

He looked over to Damien about to say something when there was an awful scream. Kane face went pale and I looked down to see a clawed hand had found its way through the door and out the other end of his chest.

I swallowed the scream that tore at my lungs, nearly causing myself to chock.

Damien by now had unloaded his M-16 at the door, resulting in another terrifying howl before the hand extracted itself from Kane, allowing him to fall limp to the floor.

Hunter.

"Anna, run!" Damien snarled as he shot through the whole the hand had made in the door before sprinting after her.

I threw the window latch up and flung myself through the small window right as the sound of the door burst open in the opposite direction it should have, causing the hinges to bend and finally give way to the brute force of the infected.

Damien landed beside me and drew me violently back up to my feet.

I reached the stairs first and gave no hesitation in taking the rails loosely and flew over the ledge. I paid no mind to the steps or the burning pain of my palms as the metal sliding fast against them rubbed them raw in a matter of seconds.

I could hear Damien's M-16 above me as I landed roughly on my feet.

I pulled my own out as I looked up to see the hooded monster leap from the window and land on him.

He never let go of his gun as he shot blindly in front of him as he was knocked over the edge of the fire escape. Damien landed rougher than me and on his back and I held my breath in fear that the fall had killed him.

The hunter snarled down at us and let out a howl worst than the last but it turned around instead on leaping on one of us like I thought it was about to do. Then I could see Kane at the window, letting up a fury of hell and bullets of his rifle at him.

The Hunter jumped back through the window and I took that time to run to Damien.

He was trying to stand when I reached him and took as much of his weight as I could to pull him up.

"I owe Kane if I get out of this." He sputtered with blood dripping from his mouth. Had the fall punctured a lung? I hoped to God that it hadn't.

"Come on, we have to get out of here now", I urged him to pick up his feet so I wouldn't have to drag him but he pushed me away as he steadied his feet.

I retrieved his gun he had lost on the impact and he took it before he limped quickly past her and to the street. I think the howl of the hunter scares the other infected away because there was still none to be seen in either direction.

We rushed past the abandoned cars and into one of the upscale suite that cost an arm and a leg to afford to live at.

There were some common infected that we took out quickly, but doing so allowed the hunter to pin point our location.

It wouldn't be long before it caught up with us.

Damien took two flights of stairs before turning to me with a grim expression. My heart fell at the sight of his face that told me all was lost.

I shook my head violently as he approached me.

Only now do I realize that it was last time he would.

He hushed me before I could let the first sob to leave my lips. "Kane," I chocked silently as he pulled me into his embrace.

He had never done that before and I tensed under his bloody arms.

"He died for us, he is a hero," Damien whispered softly in my ear.

If we were anywhere else, I would have loved the feel of his hot breath caressing down my neck and his strong arms that encompassed me, pulling my body to him.

Something in me sparked at this close contact but it was abruptly interrupted as he suddenly shoved me into a room and closed the door as I feel to the floor. I heard him on the other side as he shoved something in front of the door.

I cursed loudly at him but he said nothing and soon everything was quiet.

He was trying to save me.

I fought my tears as I lunged myself at the door.

I felt like a retarded infected who couldn't get through a door; it didn't budge.

I cursed again as I repeated the same action and then went to punching the wooden door until my knuckles bled.

This is getting me nowhere.

I looked frantically about the room, I probably should have done that first in case there were any infected here with me. But if there were I would have noticed by now, beside I still had my gun if one just so happens to sneak by me.

I don't want to have to use one though if I can help it.

It would bring more attention to myself, but I still need to get out of here. Damn you Damien, if that hunter doesn't kill, I will.

I inspected the hinges of the door in the dimly lit room. Looks like a flat head screw, a knife would work.

I got up and went into the small kitchen, rummaging through the drawers when I heard the gun fire outside.

I ran to the window are peered through the blinds but I couldn't see anything. He was out of my line of view. I rushed back to the kitchen and found a butter knife in the sink and went back to the door.

I fell on my knees and went to work on the bottom hinges first. I think it took up 10 minutes before the last screw fell loose on the ground by my feet and the door wobbled unsteadily.

I pulled it away from the door way and set it on the ground as quietly as I could.

There was a sculpture in front of the thresh hold, obviously that was the object that prevented me from leaving.

I poked my head into the hallway, nothing, so I wiggled past the sculpture and leaned against the wall across the room.

I knew Damien wouldn't have done that if he thought there was another way. He didn't want me to come after him.

So does that mean he was already dead?

Was she too late to even attempt to save him?

What if she did and only found his body, what then?

Damien said that all survivors had to reach the hospital to be evacuated from the city. That was the highest point, but there were other buildings in this city that were almost as high.

The Sunny Suite and Resort was the second highest building in the city.

I need to get to the roof.

* * *

You know what to do. You want the next chapter, send the reviews my way. The next chapter get's pretty interesting, if I do say so myself. (Hunter visit in next chapter)


	3. The Hunter

This is where you see she is cracked. It's humorous but yet slightly disturbing. So watch yourself.

* * *

I pulled my thoughts away from the past.

There was nothing I could do for either of them now.

Maybe if I had gone to Damien, he would still be alive. But I didn't, I was a coward.

"Damn it. Stop," I screamed as I shoved myself off the bed.

I mentally punched myself until the guilt settle back into my gut. I had made in to the highest floor of the building, seventeen floors.

That's a lot of fucking stairs.

I hadn't run into a single infected but that would make sense. The Sunny was for the economically sound so when the 'richies ' heard all about the virus they called up their private jets and were swept away to some isolated location.

Yes, you had to be that rich to live here.

I was too tired to keep going so I went to the first door I came to on the last floor.

Lucky for me, it was empty. My luck should be running out soon, possibly when I needed it the most.

My whole body ached as I shuffled into the dark room and the next thing I knew I was nestled between the covers of the most comfortable thing I've had the pleasure to sleep on for a very long time still wearing my filthy clothes.

Damn rich people need to share more often.

I went over to the window and looked out into the night sky; there was no good in leaving until morning. There was a sliding mirror door that I decided must be the closet and ventured over to take a peek at the fresh clothes.

I didn't really care what I wore as long as it was clean so I grabbed the first large shirt and sweats I found.

Maybe later I'll look for some jeans. The sweats were small so the jeans shouldn't be too bad.

The bathroom door was already open so I peered in quickly before going in.

I turned on the sink to see if the plumbing still worked and was greeted with the splash of clear water.

I ran my hands through it, enjoying the fresh feeling it brought me. I put the clothes on the counter and cupped my hands in the water, bringing it to my lips to drink greedily.

It was like fucking heaven.

Then I got the pleasure to pee in a toilet, which was almost as wonderful as sex, almost.

The shower was calling to me and I wasted no time to peel the clothes from my body and stepping into the stall.

The water was hot as I turned the nozzle. That was a damn good water heater.

Then my mind went blank and I simply enjoyed the small luxuries I once took for granted.

Then I thought came to me; the hunter.

Does it know I'm still alive?

It would be a matter of time before all the common infected would evolve and become just as intelligent as a hunter or smoker.

Then it would be a new can of worms if all the infected can open up a door. I wonder if that means they will continue to evolve to the point where they can do other things, like use a gun or even communicate besides wailing at each other.

Then the infected could be able to distinguish between a random noise and that of the living. I shook her head; my imagination was running wild again.

Then something moved in the corner of my eye, something dark like a shadowy mass that loomed over you in nightmares.

I made sure to be slow with my movements; I sucked in a breath to calm my nerves as best I could but almost lost it when I saw it; that God damn hunter.

Instinct blinded my train of thought and I stepped as far from the monster as possible. Something difficult in a shower so I just cornered myself up against the wall.

Way to go dumb ass.

He was peering through the fogged glass door; my only means of escape, there was nothing I could do. Then he opened the door; that caught me off guard.

I would expect him to just pounce through the glass; maybe these infected were smarter than I thought.

He stood there a moment, straight on two legs, not crouched like he was about to attack. His face was obscured in the shadows of his hood, not that I was interested to see his face.

I pressed myself even closer to the wall, willing to become one with it and disappear. Much luck that did, I knew it would run out.

He took a step closer and then I realized I was naked. My cheeks immediately flushed, which was stupid because modesty wasn't going to get me anywhere but trouble.

Then suddenly he rushed me, was it because of my flush?

Damn it.

I will the embarrassment away, at least it worked. But he was still here, right in my face.

I slowly pulled my gaze away from where I expect his eyes to be. He was soaking himself in the stream of the water, russet blood and dirt pooled at his feet before flowing down the drain.

He was the same one that killed my teammates.

He tracked me and now he was going to finish me off.

So why didn't he just do it already?

He growled and I whimpered a little, looking back up to him.

That was probably stupid.

He turned his gaze to the stream of water showering him and for the first time I could see his face. He was pale, sickly pale with hollow looking eyes that appeared bruised.

A nasty cut was drawn on his cheek from his left eye to his jaw and his mouth was twisted into a scary grimace.

Then he turned his head to the nozzle and his face was lost again in his hood.

The water was suddenly shut off.

Holy shit, it turned it off!

But my surprise was shut short when he turned back to me.

Had he sensed my shock?

His hand extended out to me and I gulped as his claw traced my jaw bone. He brought his head to the crook of my neck and I nearly feel.

What the hell was wrong with me?

What the hell was wrong with this hunter?

My question was answered when I felt him inhale my scent, his nose trailed down my throat then up again as he reach my collar bone.

He was fucking sniffing me.

Was he trying to detect me as the same person he saw earlier? Was it a good thing that a bathed?

It shouldn't mater, one way or the other I was a goner.

Obviously, I bathed well because he jerked himself away as if in frustration.

I think he was just plain curious now and confused. With him suddenly gone I lost my balance to stumble on my ass, making a loud noise as I did so. My head landed on my knees and I allowed it to remain there.

But the hunter didn't agree because he crouched and launched himself at me again, one clawed hand dug into my hip and I yelped out in pain, bringing my head up to smack against the wall.

I really wanted to sleep again but my mind refused to welcome the darkness. I opened my eyes when the claws pulled away from my body.

He was still looking at me; I wish I could see his expression.

Nothing was making sense.

It got more confusing when it crouched closer to me, his claws settled on my knees and he pulled my legs apart.

Oh shit.

My eyes widen and a strange feeling knotted in my gut. That's it, I've gone crazy. Guilt washed over me and he paused abruptly.

Again, he acted as if he could feel my emotions. If this is the case I sure as hell won't be feeding him any of my fear or anger.

I wonder if he knew how sensual this was. Maybe he is acting on some memory of his life before he became a hunter.

No, if he was intelligent enough to remember he would know how wrong all this was. He wouldn't have killed.

He started moving again, breaking my train of though. He moved closer to me, God I wish I had some clothes.

Or a gun - where did I put it anyways? What does it matter, I was careless to not bring it with me, I diverse to die.

He grabbed my jaw and forced me closer, I guess to inspect my face. I could feel his breath on me.

It was hot, not what I expected.

The warm feeling came back and I felt disgusted all over again. If he didn't have my face I would slam my head against the wall.

And then all hell broke loose in me. His face fell back to my neck but he didn't breathe me in again.

It was worse.

I felt something hot and wet tickle my jaw and a gasp hitched in my throat.

Oh God, no he didn't.

I could feel his teeth graze against my flesh and I shivered against him. I wanted to kill him for what he was doing to me.

He pulled away a little only to place his mouth over mine. His tongue darted into mine and I couldn't stop the moan from escaping me.

Oh God, kill me now. I just moaned into the mouth of an infected, psycho killer.

It pulled away as if startled and growled at me; his claws grasped me tighter, drawing blood.

I gasped in pain and he came down to my mouth again and explored me.

He must be tasting me; can he tell who I am from my taste? I guess he could because he pulled away from me again and drug me up with him to our feet.

I didn't realize how warm he was until he was away and my wet body began to shake uncontrollably.

I had to remind myself that he wasn't dead; he was infected, though I didn't know there was a difference until now.

I think I was going into shock because I fell into him, and otherwise, I would never do that.

Well maybe, I was going crazy if an infected could turn me on.

What a surprise it took me when he grabbed me roughly before I fell and against my stomach I could feel something warm and hard through the wet pants of the hunter.

A dead person defiantly couldn't get a hard on.

Did he understand anything that was going on?

Since I was crazy I let my curiosity get the best of me; I let my arms fall to my side, my hand gently grazed against the hardness between his legs.

The hunter stiffened against me and his member twitched against me.

It was funny; really, he had no idea what he was doing to me or to himself.

* * *

One more chapter and it's done. You know what to do. :3


	4. Revalations

Just to be honest with all of you, this is my first rated M fic. But if it makes you feel any better, this isn't my first M rated thought...

This is the last chapter, so I hope you all enjoy :3

* * *

Though I'm sure the second I was back against the wall, he knew what was going on.

He growled against my ear before he took it into his mouth. I gasped and arched my back into him.

A part of me was mentally kicking my ass for not trying to stop this, the other half felt entitled to indulge itself for once.

I was defiantly fucked up if I wasn't a moment ago.

But my body was craving him for some reason. His hips bucked into me and I remember he could feel my emotions.

I moaned as he nipped my ear lobe, I was lucky he didn't bite it off.

I felt his growl against my cheek as if he was saying 'don't give me any ideas'. What the fuck, could he read my mind too?

He trailed his mouth done my neck with messy kisses; he gripped my arms a little roughly like he was trying to be gentle, and pinned them surely on either side of me.

As if I was going to try to run. Maybe he was remembering this from somewhere.

"Kiss me," it left my lips before I could pull them back, and God knows how I wished I could. He froze at the sound of my voice.

Was he going to kill me now? Oh, the hell with it if he was!

He was growling again but let my arms go when I pulled them away. "Poor, confused, infected hunter," I was startled at my boldness as I cooed to him.

My hand slipped into the darkness of his hood and cupped his hot cheek, I could feel the scab of the gash underneath my fingers, but I paid no mind to it.

His clawed hand followed mine, maybe suspiciously, and I leaned into him until my mouth was inches from his.

"Kiss me like this," I followed my words with a soft contact of my lips to his, I shuddered at the spark that jolted through my whole.

My other hand wrapped over his neck as the other was still trapped beneath his on his cheek.

But still, the motion pulled him that much closer and I felt the cold wall press up against my back again.

He didn't do anything at first but I soon felt his hands gradually creep up my thigh, causing Goosebumps, and take hold of my waist.

Then he kissed me back and I found myself smiling against him.

He grunted in response, which was possibly as close to a moan he could get.

I gasped as he pushed himself roughly into me, causing the ach in me to fuel like a wild fire, the kissed deepened as my tongue ventured boldly to taste him again.

His tongue greeted me half way and I moaned into him again.

This was so fucked up.

He didn't taste as bad as I expected. I thought he would taste of death but it was more like morning breath.

I couldn't be any better, so I didn't complain.

I pulled away in need of some much needed air and rested my head against the wall behind me.

What will happen if things going like this?

My hands trembled with fear and excitement on his shoulders, his arms still clung to my waist, grinding his hardness into me. It felt so good but this was wrong on so many levels.

But I lost my thought process when I felt my hard nipple being brought into his mouth.

I moaned louder than I intended and my hands pulled at his hood until it slipped, weaving them into his tangled hair.

He wasn't paying attention anymore as he continued his exploration of my chest.

I gasped and shuddered as his hand ceased my other breast a rolled his thumb over my straining nipple.

He was remembering something, that's for damn sure.

His tongue flicked my nipple before gently grazing it between his teeth. I nearly lost it there and tugged roughly at the locks of hair in my fist.

"Christ," I cried as he turned to the other nipple to treat as he did with the other.

My held fell with bliss and the hair on his head tickled at my nose and as I breathed him in, he smelled of the river.

He looked up at me, the first time our eyes met. They were the palest of grey I'd ever seen, it should have scared the shit out of me, but I was way too lost for that now.

Instead, I held my gaze with his, feeling his growl vibrating through his body. I couldn't help but think he was surprised I haven't freaked out yet and a little giggle proved to us both that my sanity was completely gone.

I think he smiled but it was hard to tell with all those sharp teeth.

He pulled away from me and once again I remembered how completely naked I was. I could feel my juices run slowly down my leg and I felt so turned on as I caught his gaze falling to take in my body.

I took the time to do the same, but it was hard to avoid the huge bulge in his pants.

I wondered what he looked like without the clothes.

I felt his claw trace up my thigh again but this time he was teasing me.

I closed my eyes and let him to what he wished as long as he didn't stop, he didn't.

He avoided my aching center to lay the palm of his hand on my stomach. My pulse was pounding in my ears and I wanted nothing more than for him fill me with him.

Every inch of him.

He slowly inched his way down until he reached my soft patch of short curls.

I threw her head up as he ventured the folds of my sex gently but we both knew there wasn't much he could do unless he intended to harm me with his claws.

I sighed in heavy frustration as he pulled away and brought his hand to his mouth. He took his time licking up my wetness from his claws and I watched through heavy lids.

Did he know what he was doing to me?

I didn't think when I took the end of his shirt and tugged it up, trying to get it over his head.

He appeared startled and let me struggle for a moment before he understood what I wanted.

He eyes me gravely before he pulled the hoody and undershirt over his head, revealing his pale but sculpted chest to me.

There were so many bullet holes etched into his skin, some old and some so recent I knew my team mates were the cause of them, but they were only scabs like the gash on his face.

I was taken aback slightly at the sight, maybe I wasn't so crazy. I saw his muscles tense and I look up to catch his fierce gaze.

He was waiting for me to see what he really was, an infected.

A hunter, a monster, and a killer.

Yet I still ached for him in a way that I will never be able to explain. I reached for me, saw him breathe, his hand balled into fists, his nails digging into his own flesh.

He was still so warm and welcoming as my fingers grazed his abdomen. I sprawled my hands flat against him and pulled the rest of my body to him.

He still held me with that fierce look but I couldn't find it in me to be frightened. Maybe I was stupid rather than crazy.

My hands trailed across his chest, feeling his heart beat rage in him.

It was weird, but I was too much into him to be surprised with every trick that played out.

I held his gaze as my hands traced small, delicate patterns down his stomach before settling at the hem of his pants. I unbuttoned and unzipped with ease and slid my hands down his pants and boxers before he could have done anything about it.

I took his stiff member into my hand and gave a light squeeze that sent him growling. His eyes flew shut and I smiled.

His hands were still by his sides like he didn't know what to do with them, which was an amusing thought.

I pulled his hardness out of his pants and it sprang free with readiness against the brisk air of the bathroom.

It was startling to see something so big that was cramped just a second ago in his pants. My eyes grew wide as I brought my hand to massage his throbbing head with my thumb.

He had to be at least nine inches and that didn't even cover his girth. Was that something all the infected had in common?

A soft chuckled startled me more than the huge penis in my hand and I found the hunter looking down at me with a wicked smirk.

If that wasn't a sign of arrogance, I didn't know what was. And when the hell was he able to chuckle?

"Oh, so you think this is something you can gloat about?" I whispered to him, bringing my hand back down to the base of his shaft, "but do you know how to use it?" Talking to him like this made me wonder if he could understand me.

He twitched beneath my fingers and I repeated my hand motions for him, squeezing occasionally. His eyes remained open, looking deeply at me. It was a little unsettling; I wanted to know what he was thinking.

Suddenly he bucked his hips into my hand; he wanted me to go faster. He grunted when I slowed my pace down and brought my mouth to hover over his stiff head.

I blew gently and watched his member harden ever more. His hands dived into my hair as I took him into my mouth to stroke his head with my tongue.

He tensed as a low moan rumbled in his throat and his shaft twitched again. I could taste a little precum ooze from his tip and I sucked greedily to have his taste.

The next thing I knew, I was up against the wall, my feet barley touching the ground as my hunter held me close to his body.

Did I just call him mine?

It was hard to think at that point with him pressed against my inner thigh, almost rubbing the folds of my sex.

Almost.

"Wanna show me what else you remember?" I grunted as he ground his hips into me. I was about to lose it.

As if in answer he felt for the nozzle of the shower and turned in on full blast. The water was hot against my skin but just added more to the moment.

He caught my lips roughly with his own and drowned me with the hunger that burned in the pit of my stomach.

He didn't once break the kiss as he pulled me up a little more off the floor and a happily wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. His hips bucked and I felt him prodding the entrance of my sex.

I gasped as his head gently inched inside me. How the hell could an infected be so gentle, a hunter at that? Was he toying with me?

He gasped as well, taking his head to the crook of my neck and panted hard against my wet hair.

Then it dawned on me, he was doing this for me.

My hands found his face and forced him to look at me. Well, I don't I could really force him to do anything, so he more likely allowed me to look him in his pale eyes.

"Don't worry about me." I kissed him gently in hopes he understood.

I think he did because he took my hips in a second and dove straight into me, filling me entirely to the brim.

"Holy fuck," I cried out in pure bliss, my hands gripping his tense shoulders as tight as I could, digging my own nails into him.

His face fell back to the crook of my neck as he let out a wild growl that would have terrified me if we were not just in the act of having the best sex of my life.

Pulling out a little, he slammed back into me, pushing me higher against the wall. I whimpered as I felt him twitch inside me and he dove into me again.

It was exhilarating how rough he was being, pounding into me with no mercy, knowing he was holding himself back.

When he suddenly stopped, I feared he was done. But I was soon proven wrong when he cupped my ass, pulling me deeper into him, causing me to moan into his mouth as he took me away from the wall.

The movement of his walking sent shivers running down my spine, the walls of my sex clung to him and I was rewarded with a rough squeeze of my left cheek.

We never broke contact when he set me down on the bed. I laughed a little inside when I realized that he was trying to make me comfortable.

Yet the second he thrust into me all thoughts we gone.

I gasped into his mouth as he found a sensitive spot that caused me to shutter violently with pleasure. He was going faster now, deeper with every thrust and I felt something start to build inside me.

I clung to it, wanted more.

"Please," I gasped against his mouth. Please what? Make me cum over and over again? Well, that sounded really nice, actually.

He brought me up with him as he rested on his knees, pulling me down onto him, deeper than before. Hands gripping my hips, he thrust up into me, bringing me to a dizzy haze of pleasure I had never felt before.

His mouth caught my breast and quickened his pace to something almost desperate.

I completely lost it as I peaked and burst from all the pressure of bliss, quivering waves after waves of intense electricity rocked my body.

But my hunter wasn't finished yet.

Coated with fresh new juices, he moaned as he thrust he dick into me over and over again, causing me to cum just moments after my first ride.

His eyes were tightly shut in concentration when he gave a final growl, grinding deep into me, he empty his ball into my womb. I felt his hot seed course through me

. God it felt so good, I wanted more.

I never wanted this to end, never wanted to feel empty again.

We were breathing hard in union before he pulled me close to him, maybe in a kind of thank you.

I was tired of trying to think things through, nothing ever made since.

He grunted in my ear, bringing me back to look in his eyes.

He was an infected, a murderer, and a hunter.

He killed my partners with no mercy and I had slept with him, enjoyed it even. Maybe he first came here to kill me, finish what he started. I guess we both discovered something new instead.

Inside me, I felt him twitch and I flexed my walls to hug him. He fell down against the pillow, bringing me with him, never pulling his throbbing member from me, guess he didn't want to feel alone either.

I rested my head against his chest; the scars of my team mate's attempts to live marred his pale and gorgeous skin.

I've learned two things about myself then; I didn't want to be found and rescued like everyone else had, probably never did, and that I was so fucking warped, there was no turning back even if I wanted to.

* * *

The Fucking End!

I had a good time writing that, hope you had a good time reading it.


End file.
